Cruella's Happy Ending
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Rated T for now but might change to M later. Cruella is upset to say the least after Ursula leaves storybrooke for the ocean and Regina helps her cope. Better summary inside. Evildarlings or DeVilQueen pairing because I ship Regina x Cruella. More reviews I get, the more often I update because reviews motivate me so if you want faster updates then please review. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

* * *

When Cruella woke up after Snow white had knocked her out Ursula and the others along with August were gone but instead of going straight to warn Regina, Mal and Rumple she just sat there on the floor for a few moments feeling heartbroken and betrayed by the woman who she thought loved her.

"I thought she loved me, that she was my happy ending but I was a fool." Cruella whispered to herself as a single tear streamed down her cheek before she wiped it away and got to her feet.

Cruella drove until she spotted them walking towards her in the distance and swerved to a stop so her car was parked diagonally across the middle of the street before she got out of the panther de vil and strode towards them.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching August." Rumple asked.

"I was until little miss fairest of them all and her family showed up and nabbed him. Snow White knocked me out with a bloody frying pan." Cruella growled before adding,"We have a mole."

"That's rediculous, who the hell would stupid enough to cross us?" Maleficent asked and Cruella glared at her,"Ursula."

"She was with them." Cruella added and Maleficent sighed,"Well this is just perfect." Mal spat with pure sarcasm.

"Well we'll just have to deal with our spying seawitch won't we." Rumple asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Too late dahling, she's gone back to the sea with daddy dearest. I just wish she hadn't betrayed us, betrayed me." Cruella told them without realizing she'd said the last part out loud.

"And you said I'd gone soft, well look who's talking dahling." Regina pretended to mock her to keep up her cover.

"Oh shut up, will you and do not mock me again or you'll regret it." Cruella shouted while Regina just smirked.

"Ooh, I'm really scared. Not." Regina retorted.

"Enough! We have bigger things to worry about right now besides bickering over who's more evil and you two are acting like children for cryin' out loud. Grow up!" Maleficent shouted causing both Cruella and Regina to stop bickering.

"We'll figure out what to do about the charmings and Ursula's betrayal tommorrow but until then we do nothing." Rumple told them and Maleficent scoffed.

"But what about our plan?" Mal asked.

"Patiance dearie. You see right now Ursula probably told them everything which means if we make a move we'll lose the game so to speak but if we lay low for a while it'll seem like Ursula was lying to them and that way when we pick up where we left off they won't know what we're up to until its too late." Rumple explained and the three women simply nodded in understanding.

"Alright so go home, get some rest and we'll talk again tommorrow. Goodnight dearies." Rumple said before he walked away.

"Well I don't feel like going home to rest, savior girl's got my son tonight so I'm going out to party. Care to join me girls?" Regina asked.

"I'm not in the mood to party tonight besides after the news about Ursula's tretchery I've lost my fire so to speak. You know I love partying with you Gina but not tonight, I just can't. I'm going home. See you tommorrow girls." Maleficent replied.

"I'm not in the mood either but its better than drinking alone in my car, so where are we going dahling?" Cruella asked though not really expecting a straight answer.

"My vault." was all Regina said before grabbing Cruella's hand and tugging her along.

"Your vault but you never let anyone in there. Why me?" Cruella asked in shock.

"Because I trust you Cruella and you know I don't trust easily so count yourself lucky." Regina told her and suddenly Cruella felt horrible about not trusting Regina more when she asked them to let her in on their plan.

Once they got to Regina's vault in the cemetary Cruella had to ask,"I thought if you'd trust anyone enough to let them into your vault it would have been Mal, not me so what makes me more trust worthy than her?"

"Look, Mal and I were friends back in the enchanted forest and we were close but then I cast the dark curse and trapped her under the library for 30 years. Because of that we are not as close as we once were and I don't trust her enough to let her into my vault after that because I and now you are the only ones who know where it is and if I let her down here who's to say she wouldn't just kill me and if she did then nobody would ever know which means nobody would avenge me. Let's just leave it at that shall we." Regina explained as she and Cruella made their way below ground and into the vault.

Cruella chuckled,"And what makes you think I won't kill you dahling?" she asked and Regina flashed a cocky smirk.

"Because when all this is over Maleficent is going to have to pick a side and if she dosen't pick our side then you're going to want be on the winning end of things which is how and why I know you won't kill me. You like winning too much to kill me Cruella and you and I both know that." Regina replied with a sweet smile.

"What do you mean 'pick a side'? Are you saying you've been playing us all along?" Cruella asked and Regina bowed her head as if in shame.

Cruella gasped,"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Bloody hell, first Ursula and now you. Why is it that every time I trust someone they end up betraying me?"

"You're not going to run off and tell Mal? Or get angry or anything?" Regina asked slightly shocked.

"Why the hell should I? Nothing I do makes any sense anymore, I suppose I should just stop living all together. Its not like I have anything left to live for, no happy ending to speak of, I get betrayed constantly, Ursula didn't love me enough to even say goodbye if she loved me at all and you... well I just don't know anymore." Cruella broke down in tears something she never did especially not in front of people.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the one and only Cruella De Vil become a broken mess of tears.

Regina snapped out of her shocked state and into action as she tried to comfort Cruella.

"Honey look at me, I never meant to betray you or for any of this to happen but when you said you wished Ursula hadn't betrayed you earlier tonight I could see the hurt in your eyes and I don't know why but I couldn't stand seeing you so upset. It made me realize I had to tell you the truth even if you ended up hating me for it." Regina explained truthfully but Cruella wouldn't look at her, just stood there staring into space with teary blue eyes.

Regina just took Cruella's hand and led her over to sit on a small sofa she had in her vault, never speaking a word or pushing Cruella to look at her.

The two women sat in silence for a long time before Cruella finally turned to look at Regina,"I don't hate you." was all Cruella said and Regina smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that and I understand if you don't trust me or believe me but I know exactly what you're going through at least when it comes to betrayal anyways. However, giving up is not the answer." Regina replied.

"Well if giving up isn't the answer then what is? Because I can't understand how it could possibly be anything else right now when I feel so numb, I mean am I really so horrible? I thought... I thought she loved me. I loved her but obviously that didn't mean squat to her, all she cared about was that stupid voice of hers and yet I can't be angry at her for it because I can't feel anything anymore. I'm just numb which you'd think would be a peaceful feeling but its not, its bloody unbearable." Cruella explained quietly.

"Cruella... I'm sorry that Ursula left but you are not horrible, you are a drop dead gorgeous woman that deserves to be happy and loved and if Ursula couldn't see that then she dosen't deserve you. You deserve better." Regina told her though wasn't entirely sure where all this was coming from.

Cruella's eyes went wide when she heard Regina say how beautiful she thought she was,"Y-you really think I'm drop dead gorgeous?" Cruella asked in complete shock and Regina nodded.

"I do. You are so beautiful and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, your sassy and you're much stronger than anyone I've ever met even Maleficent, you tell it like it is whether people like it or not. I love that about you and you play by your own rules living your life on the wild side which is another very lovable quality." Regina explained feeling slightly confused as to where all this was coming from but at the moment it was making Cruella feel better so she didn't care.

What happened next caught Regina completely off guard.

Cruella lunged forward smashing her lips against Regina's in a fierce kiss that took Regina completely by surprize before she wrapped her arms around Cruella's waist and kissed her back.

When they finally broke the kiss for air Regina grinned and Cruella let the happiest laugh Regina had ever heard.

"Well Dahling where do we go from here, hm? Hopefully somewhere that involves those delightful lips of yours." Cruella said with a smirk sounding more like her usual sassy self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

* * *

The next morning Regina opened her eyes and for a moment didn't know where she was until she remembered that she let Cruella take her home to Rumple's cabin which is where Cruella was staying along with Maleficent.

"Good morning Dahling, sleep well?" Cruella whispered in her ear before she felt a light kiss on her shoulder and Regina smiled.

"Better than ever thanks to you. How did you sleep?" Regina asked with a small giggle making Cruella smile.

"Beautifully dahling, I kept dreaming about a certain incredibly sexy queen." Cruella said with a smirk and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well maybe I should go then." Regina said teasingly and pretended to get up but Cruella grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back.

"Oh I don't think so Dahling because that queen was you and you're not going anywhere." Cruella said catching on to Regina's joke though being completely serious.

Cruella kissed Regina gently on the lips though the kiss was cut short when Maleficent barged in to wake Cruella up seeing as normally Cruella wasn't a morning person.

Mal gasped at the sight before she snorted and burst out laughing,"Oh my god, I never in a million years would have expected this. Oh well at least someone had fun last night, maybe a little too much fun. Hm, Regina?"

Regina just smirked before she grabbed her pillow and tossed at Mal but Maleficent was ready and closed the door first.

"Nice try Gina but you missed me so now you gotta kiss me." Maleficent teased from the hallway and Cruella growled.

"You wish, dragon breath. Now go start a forest fire or something." Cruella sassed and Maleficent just laughed.

"C'mon love birds, get dressed. We shouldn't keep the imp waiting." Mal told them referring to Rumple.

"If you're in such a hurry then why don't you just go distract him for us Mal?" Regina teased with a snicker while Cruella burst out laughing.

"Oh that's it! Get your royal ass out here and say that to my face, then we'll see who's laughing." Maleficent roared.

"Cool your flames Mal, I was only joking. Go meet him and tell him we're on our way, if he gets difficult then I'll deal with when we get there. Where are we meeting him?" Regina asked.

"The Rabbit Hole. Now get up, get dressed and for god's sake don't be late. If you two aren't there in the next twenty minutes, I'm coming back and I'll drag you there naked if I have to." Maleficent snapped in annoyance before she left with a slam of the front door.

Twenty minutes later on the dot they arrived at the rabbit hole, picked because aside from maybe Emma and the dworfs the heros never came here.

"Well look who's here?" Cruella pointed out the blonde sitting at the bar to Regina.

"Emma. What's she doing here so early in the morning?" Regina mumbled to herself though Cruella heard her.

"You'll have to ask her later because we're being summoned by the imp." Cruella replied before grabbing Regina's hand and making her way toward Rumple and Maleficent.

Rumple was about to speak up when Regina put a finger to her lips and subtly motioned in the direction of the bar where Emma was sitting.

"I don't think we should do this here but I have an idea, follow me." Regina suggested and Cruella shot her a knowing look while Rumple and Mal simply nodded.

They followed Regina out into the back ally and Regina made sure nobody was around before she grabbed Mal's hand on one side and Cruella's on the other and Mal grabbed one of Rumple's hands even though she was disgusted with having to do so. Cruella did the same while cringing in disgust before Regina poofed them all to her house.

"Nice work dearie." Rumple said when they got there.

"Don't mention it, now how exactly do you plan on dealing with Ursula's betrayal when she's 20 leagues under the sea?" Regina asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well its really quite simple, I'll use a summoning spell which will bring her back here against her will and without knowing its us until its too late and then we will deal with her." Rumple replied and Cruella knew the spell he spoke of which is why she spoke up.

"No, I want to deal with Ursula myself. I'm going to make her suffer for betraying not just me but all of us. You bring her back and I promise to make her suffer the likes of which she can't even imagine!" Cruella had to make them believe she would take care of Ursula herself because she knew if Maleficent and Rumple got hold of her, there would be nothing left of her former friend.

Cruella may be angry with Ursula for her betrayal but for some odd reason Cruella didn't want any harm to come to her even despite her rage towards the seawitch.

"Fair enough. She's all yours Cruella." Rumple told her and Cruella nodded,"Thank you dahling."

"Now then what to do about Emma and her parents?" Rumple asked and Maleficent spoke up next.

"I don't give a rats ass about the blonde brat but Snow and Charming are mine!" Mal hissed like the dragon she was and Rumple nodded.

"I'll deal with the savior, she took my son and for that she will pay!" Regina promised keeping her cover.

"Alright then all I have to do is get that summoning spell ready. I'll let you know when its finished, shouldn't take too long." Rumple told them and the three women nodded.

"Well I suppose I should be going now." Rumple told them before he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I thought that was you're trick dahlings?" Cruella asked Regina and Maleficent.

Regina and Mal looked at each other, snickered and turned back to Cruella,"Who do you think we learned it from dear." Maleficent told her while Regina just smiled.

"Oh. Well how in the bloody hell was I supposed to know that." Cruella hissed while pouting in a way that made Regina want to make her smile instead.

Maleficent just stared at them for a few moments wondering if there was more to this than just a one night stand. The way they were looking at each other told her there was and though she would never admit it, she was extremely jealous.

"Well you two have fun, I'm going home. Enjoy your new playmate Regina." Maleficent snapped.

"Mal, don't be like-" before Regina could finish her sentance however Maleficent was gone in a puff of smoke.

"That." Regina sighed finishing her sentance even though Mal wouldn't hear it.

"Don't worry about it dahling, Mal's just pissed off because she knows I'm not sharing you with her." Cruella sassed with a smirk and Regina gave a small smile in return.

"So, were you serious when you said you wanted to deal with Ursula yourself? What are you going to do to her?" Regina asked and Cruella scoffed.

"No, I most certainly was not serious and as soon as the imp summons her I'm setting her free. I may be angry about her betrayal and she may not love me but we were still close friends for a time therefor I will not harm her." Cruella snapped.

"Okay, don't bite my head off. I was merely curious." Regina snapped back and Cruella sighed.

"I'm sorry... I just don't know if I can do this anymore, all these years being a villian and its gotten me bloody nowhere except being hated and unloved by just about everyone." Cruella apologized as a single tear escaped and Regina kissed it away.

"I don't hate you Cruella and you are not unloved, not by a long shot. God knows you've been married enough times and I know you didn't love them but that dosen't mean to say that none of them loved you." Regina told her in an attempt to comfort her.

Cruella let her tears fall freely as Regina held her in her arms and stroked her hair soothingly.

They had been sitting on the couch in Regina's living room and Regina continued to hold Cruella and stroke her hair soothingly as Cruella cried herself to sleep in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

* * *

Regina left Cruella sleeping peacefully on the couch and covered her with a plush throw blanket before she grabbed her Blackberry and tip-toed into the kitchen as she dialed Emma's number.

Emma picked up on the second ring,"Hey Regina, what's up?" she asked,"Listen, I'll explain later but I need you to meet me at my place and please come alone. Don't bring your parents or Cruella will bolt." Regina explained.

"Whoa, Cruella's at your place?!" Emma practically screeched and Regina yanked the phone away from her before she rolled her eyes and held the phone back to her ear.

"Swan, I said I'll explain later but yes she's here and she's sleeping. She knows I'm under cover and she dosen't seem to mind or at least not that I can tell but I don't think she trusts me not that I blame her. The point is, I need you to help me convince her that we're on her side if she wants us there so meet me at home. On second thought, don't come alone bring Henry with you. He gets out of school in 25 minutes so wait until he gets out and then meet me here." Regina explained.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." Emma replied,"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes Regina?" Emma asked,"Thank you." Regina replied.

"Yeah, no problem Regina. See you soon." Emma said before she hung up.

Regina hung up and put her phone in her pocket before she went back into the living room to find Cruella looking at her questioningly. She sat down on the couch beside Cruella but before she could even try to explain Cruella spoke up.

"Who were you talking to?" Cruella asked and Regina sighed,"Emma, she and our son are coming over. Don't worry, it'll just be the two of them and us that's it. I know you probably don't trust me and I don't blame you but I want to help you if you'll let me." Regina explained and Cruella brought her hand up to cup Regina's cheek.

"If I didn't trust you dahling", Cruella closed the distance between them and captured Regina's lips with her own and Regina kissed her back for a moment before Cruella broke it,"Would I have done that?" Cruella asked and Regina just stared into her blue eyes.

"No I wouldn't have. How can you think I don't trust you when all you've done is trust me when it would have been easier not to? I trust you Regina, really I do. I think I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone except maybe..." Cruella trailed off when her voice started to shake.

"Ursula. I know but I will never hurt you like that, I promise." Regina vowed and Cruella raised a perfect eyebrow,"Don't make promises you can't keep Dahling, I know you might not intend to hurt me but that dosen't mean you'll never do it." she told Regina sadly.

"So this... son of yours, how old is he?" Cruella asked and Regina snickered,"Henry and he's thirteen, I think you'll like him. I know he'll love you, he thinks its so cool that while other kids in this world believe that we're simply a story from a book he knows that we're real." she told Cruella.

"Just the other day he was asking me if Mal could really turn into a dragon and if you really had the classic panther de vil like in the animated disney movie. I told him yes Maleficent can really turn into a dragon and that your car was even better in real life than how disney portrayed it." Regina told her with a laugh and Cruella smirked.

"Oh so he likes my car does he? But not me." Cruella asked and Regina smiled,"Oh he likes your car but I think you'll be surprised because like I said he'll love you. You'll see for yourself in three, two... one." Regina counted down and like clockwork she and Cruella heard.

"Mom?" Henry called out and Regina giggled,"In the living room and I have a surprise for you, come see." Regina called back as Henry appeared and as he saw Cruella his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Mom is that... the one and only Cruella De Vil?" Henry asked and Regina nodded as Cruella waved hello.

"This is so awesome!" Henry said excitedly before he cleared his throat nervously and introduced himself formally.

"Its nice to meet you Miss De Vil. I'm Henry, Henry Mills." Henry said maybe a little too formally but Cruella didn't seem to mind at all.

"Such manners for such a handsome young man, you raised him well Regina. Its very nice to meet you as well Henry dahling but please call me Cruella, none of this Miss De Vil nonsense." Cruella replied in approval as she introduced herself.

"Of course Cruella." Henry said nervously with a smile.

"Well I'm just going to go upstairs and watch a movie in my room, call me if you need me Mom." Henry said and Regina nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Cruella." Henry said and Cruella smiled,"you too." she replied before Henry went up to his room.

Emma walked in a few minutes later,"Hey, sorry I was on the phone with Hook otherwise I would have came in sooner. So this is the one and only Cruella De Vil, huh?" Emma asked and Regina smiled.

"Yes, yes it is. Cruella, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Cruella De Vil." Regina introduced and Emma rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Cruella." Emma said and Cruella smiled sweetly,"Likewise." Cruella tried to be nice but she couldn't help feeling a little on edge being around the daughter of Snow White.

The three women talked for a little over two hours about a variety of things before Henry came downstairs asking Emma if they could go to Granny's for a grilled cheese and hot chocolate to which Emma said yes of course as she loved Granny's grilled cheese.

"See you later Mom, love you." Henry told Regina and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he turned to Cruella,"Goodbye Cruella, it really was so nice to meet you." Henry said and shook her hand.

"Goodbye Dahling and it was nice to meet you as well." Cruella told him with a smile which Henry returned before he turned and left with Emma.

"See Cruella, he loves you." Regina told her with a grin and Cruella smiled,"You really think so? He looked like he was scared of me." she questioned and Regina giggled.

"Not at all. Henry has practically idolized you ever since he seen 101 dalmations for the first time so he was just nervous but he loved you, trust me." Regina explained.

"I do trust you but he seemed so timid, I mean it Regina. You heard what he called me did you not? Miss De Vil. Honestly, what was all that about?" Cruella asked.

"Oh Cruella, he was only trying to be polite like I raised him to. He likes you a lot, I promise." Regina assured her.

"If you say so but I still say he didn't seem to like me however if you say he liked me then I believe you." Cruella replied still sounding unsure.

"Trust me, he did. I know it." Regina said.

"So what happens now? Tell Snow white I'm a hero? Like she'll believe that." Cruella muttered and Regina shook her head.

"No, not yet anyways but you're right she won't believe it not if you don't at least try to be nice. You have to make her believe you've changed, make her see that you're trying to redeem yourself. It won't be easy and I'm not going to lie, it could take a while but if I could do it then so can you." Regina explained and Cruella nodded.

"How?" Cruella asked simply.

"Well for one thing, you start building trust and when you make a mistake or threaten someone in times of frustration you apologize for it and if they don't accept your apology then that sucks but at least you tried. The point is, they may accept you at first but the more you show that you're at least trying to change then eventually they'll start to trust you and if you keep trying to show that you've changed then that trust will grow. I mean if you'd told me two and half years ago that I'd be friends with Snow white I would have told you that you were crazy but I am friends with the woman who was once my worst enemy. It took Snow a long, long, long time to really trust me. A year ago she still had trouble trusting me and then three weeks ago she asked me to go under cover as my former evil self so I could tell them what you girls were up to. Now if she didn't trust me, she wouldn't have asked me to do that because if she didn't trust me then how would she know I was telling her truth and not covering for you because you and Mal are my friends. Well I think you and I are a little more than friends now but you know what I mean." Regina explained.

Cruella listened carefully to everything Regina was saying and nodded in understanding,"So basically, if I want people to trust me I have to be all sugar and spice and everything nice?" she questioned with sass and Regina snickered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Regina replied with a laugh.

"Well that figures. You say we're more than friends now so what am I? Henry's evil step-mother?" Cruella asked teasingly.

"Do I look like Cinderella to you? No Cruella, you are still my friend but now you're also my girlfriend if you'd like to be and yes one day if you'd like, you could be Henry's step-mother. Not his evil step-mother, just his his step-mother but let's take it one day at a time, shall we?" Regina replied catching Cruella's joke but she was being completely serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

* * *

Over the next few days Cruella thought about what Regina had said about being her girlfriend and the possiblity of one day being a step-mother to Henry. If she was being honest, she knew she liked Regina a lot but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a serious relationship especially after she spent so much time thinking that Ursula had loved her only for Ursula to go back to the ocean without so much as a goodbye.

"What's the matter dear? Did Regina not call you?" Maleficent asked breaking Cruella's train of thought.

"What?" Cruella asked as if coming out of a trance.

"You look positively lost my dear, I was just wondering what's bothering you?" Mal replied and Cruella nodded in understanding.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm conflicted. I really like Regina, I do..." Cruella trailed off unsure if she should tell Maleficent how much Ursula's leaving had effected her.

"But?" Maleficent prompted her to continue.

"But I... I loved Ursula and I-I thought she loved me but obviously seeing as she betrayed us I was wrong. I know Regina wouldn't hurt me not intentionally anyway but I just can't but feel like... Oh I don't know, I just don't know Mal." Cruella explained and Maleficent gasped.

"So that's why you wanted to deal with her by yourself, she broke your heart. I'm so sorry dear." Maleficent said as she took Cruella's hand in her own.

Cruella raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the other woman,"No you're not. You, Maleficent are never sorry especially not over a friend's broken heart."

"Normally you'd be right but you're not just any friend Cruella, you're my best friend and I am truly sorry. Really, I am." Maleficent told her with a genuine smile which was a rare sight.

Maleficent continued,"I know you're hurt and your heart feels heavy but I also know that if I had the chance to hold Regina in my arms I would take it. Regina looks at you the way I wish she looked at me, she loves you Cruella and as much as I wish it wasn't true I know that it is. She dosen't love me but she does love you, I know you're heart is broken because of Ursula but isn't that all the more reason to be with Regina? I mean she makes you happy, does she not?" Mal asked.

"Yes. I suppose you're right Mal, she does make me happy but a one night stand and a serious relationship are two completely different things. I don't know if I'm ready." Cruella replied.

"Okay first of all, it is hardly a one night stand when you spent nearly every few days after that with her and secondly a serious relationship dosen't happen as fast as you might think. You take things slow, one day at a time and as time goes on your relationship will grow in strength but I will say this. Regina isn't exactly the most patient woman so if you want to be with her then I suggest you make up your mind because I had the chance to tell her how I felt about her once but I blew it because I was too scared that if I told her how I felt it would ruin our friendship so my advice to you is don't wait too long to decide because she won't wait forever." Maleficent explained with more acid in her voice than intended.

"Did you ever tell Regina how you felt about her?" Cruella asked and Maleficent sighed.

"No! It dosen't matter because it dosen't change the facts, Regina dosen't love me, she loves you Cruella!" Maleficent snapped as a single tear escaped her green eyes.

"Besides, I have bigger things to worry about right now. Snow has to pay for what she did to me, she is the reason I lost my child and I will not rest until she suffers as I have suffered. She took my child from me and now I intend to take hers, both of them." Maleficent fumed.

Cruella stood up from her place beside the fireplace, grabbed her iphone and walked out onto the front porch to get some air when she got a text message from Rumple,"_The summoning spell is ready, I'll tell you how to cast it when you come to pick it up. Then the seawitch is all yours."_

Cruella smiled,"_Excellant Dahling, Thank you. I'll see you shortly but where shall I meet you?"_

_"The Rabbit Hole, back alley so there's no chance of being seen." _Rumple texted back.

_"Alright, leaving now. See you there." _Cruella hit the send button before she went back into the cabin to grab her fur coat and keys.

"The spell is ready so I'm going to meet Rumple. When I'm finished, Ursula will be begging me to kill her. See you later Dahling." Cruella told Maleficent and Mal waved.

"Make her suffer dear, see you soon." Maleficent replied with a smirk and Cruella nodded before she got in her car and sped off.

Cruella got the spell and followed Rumple's instructions exactly as she cast it and for a minute nothing happened but then Ursula appeared, she was swimming toward the dock on which Cruella stood.

"What do you want Cruella? Why am I even back here?" Ursula asked and Cruella chuckled lightly,"Like you don't know why you're here and you know damn well what I want! I should kill you for betraying us like that and for making me believe that you actually cared about me but I won't."

"Then why am I here? If you don't want to kill me then what do you want?" Ursula asked again.

"I want to know why the hell you left without so much as a goodbye? Do I really mean so little to you? I thought we were friends, I thought you loved me but clearly that mermaid song of yours was more important than years and years of friendship." Cruella shouted angrily and Ursula bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Cruella. I thought you'd hate me for betraying you and because I got my happy ending before you did so I left. I didn't think you'd want to hear it if I had said goodbye so I didn't bother. We were friends and I did love you but not like you loved me, I see you as a friend and a sister. I do love you Cruella but not the way you want me to and I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had. I will always think of you as my best friend and as my sister even if you no longer do which you have every right not to but I can't love you like that, I'm so so sorry Cru. I hope you can forgive me but I understand if you can't." Ursula explained but Cruella was having none of it.

"They wanted to kill you, you know and instead of agreeing with them like I should have I told them that I would kill you myself for your betrayal against us and they believed me. You see Ursula even despite your betrayal, I'm putting my life on the line for you because that's what true friends do. I summoned you here to tell you that you're not forgiven and I no longer think of you as my friend but I'm letting you live because as angry as I am at you which by the way I'm bloody furious but I'm letting you live because despite all that I still care about you and I hate it because you don't deserve my concern but you've got it anyways. Now, go back to your precious ocean before I change my mind. Oh and Ursula dahling, if you ever come back I will kill you. Get out of here." Cruella lost it on her former friend.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Cruella." Ursula stuttered as she started crying,"Goodbye, I'll never forget you." Ursula told her before she dove underwater and disappeared.

"I'll never forget you either dahling."Cruella whispered to the spot where Ursula had just been before she turned and left.

Cruella got in her car and started the engine before she pulled out her phone and texted Regina,"_I just summoned Ursula and I lost it on her but she's gone back to the ocean now. Never to return, I told her if she did I'd kill her. Do you think I was too harsh?"_

_"Maybe just a bit but you were upset so don't worry about it. Come have a glass of gin with me and we can talk in person, I'm at home. Henry's here, says he'd like to see you too." _Came Regina's reply.

_"You know how I love my gin, tell Henry I'm on my way. See you soon dahling. Kisses." _Cruella texted back before she stuck her phone in her coat pocket and floored the gas peddle towards Regina's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

* * *

"Cruella! I missed you." Henry exclaimed as he gave her a hug which is something Cruella wasn't exactly used to.

Cruella was surprised by the gesture but she returned the hug in spite of herself,"I missed you too dahling. So what mischief have you been up to?" Cruella teased.

Henry laughed,"The usual, playing video games, watching disney and stuff." he replied and Cruella smiled.

"By disney, he means 101 dalmations. Told you Cruella, Henry loves you." Regina called from the living room before she came to stand beside Henry.

"Mom, do you have to?" Henry groaned making Cruella snicker.

"What? Its true, isn't it?" Regina asked teasingly and Henry buried his face in his hands,"Okay, I'm going to my room now. I know you're only joking but seriously Mom you have got to quit doing that. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 13 years old." Henry explained before bolting up the stairs.

"Henry?" Regina called to him but he was in his room already.

"Leave him dahling, he'll come down when he's ready." Cruella told her with a maternal feeling she didn't know she had.

"How do you know?" Regina asked and Cruella shook her head,"I have no idea but somehow I just know." she replied with a smile.

"Maybe you're right. I just don't what's gotten into him lately, ever since he met you its like I can't even joke with him anymore. Its almost like..." Regina trailed off shaking her head in confusion.

"Like he's got a crush on someone. He's a teenage boy Regina, don't worry about it. He'll be fine." Cruella said not sure where all this knowledge about children was coming from.

"Oh my god you're right, that's why he's been acting so weird. That's why whenever I mention 101 dalmations he freaks out." Regina said and Cruella's eyes widened.

"What? You don't mean... You can't be serious dahling, you don't actually think Henry has a crush on me. I mean its just propostrous." Cruella said in complete shock and Regina nodded.

"Maybe so but I think that is exactly what's going on here. That's why he was so polite the day met you, that's why he called you Miss De Vil. That's why he's been watching that movie over and over again for the past week or so. I knew he liked you but I didn't think it was... like that." Regina reasoned.

"I think we need a drink dahling." Cruella said still not sure she was really hearing this.

"I'll say, come. I'll get us some gin and meet you in the living room." Regina replied as she walked over to her liquor cabinet.

Regina grabbed a bottle of gin and two glasses before she made her way into the living room where Cruella was sitting on the couch.

Regina set the bottle and the glasses on the coffee table before she walked over to Cruella and kissed her lightly on the lips and then poured a glass of gin for Cruella and herself.

"I missed you too dahling but if this crush of his is the real deal then I don't want to cause problems." Cruella explained taking a sip of gin.

"I don't think its going to cause problems but if you don't want me to kiss you then fine." Regina pretended to be hurt and Cruella fell for it.

"Its not that, I just don't want to hurt his feelings." Cruella tried to explain but became confused when Regina started laughing.

"I know, I was kidding. You are so gullible." Regina laughed and Cruella rolled her eyes,"Yes, yes very funny Regina."

Regina couldn't stop laughing and Cruella just shook her head,"Oh it wasn't that funny Regina, honestly."

"Yes it was, you should have seen your face. It was priceless." Regina giggled and Cruella couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Oh shut up, it was not." Cruella snickered before she leaned in and kissed Regina lightly.

The two women spent the next few hours talking and laughing and shared a kiss every now and then but Cruella had never felt so genuinely happy in a long time which made her realize that she didn't need the author to find her happy ending because she'd already found it.

Her happy ending had been right in front of her all along and she never knew it because she was too wrapped up in her own selfish ways to see it. That changed today.

"I've been thinking about what you said a few days ago and how you said I was also your girlfriend if I'd like to be, how one day I could be Henry's step-mother if we took it one day at a time." Cruella explained and Regina nodded.

"Yes. Go on." Regina replied prompting her to continue.

"Well I'd like that very much dahling, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am when I'm with you and Henry and I'd like to keep it that way. You make me feel happier than I ever thought possible, you showed me that everyone deserves a happy ending. Even someone as vile as me." Cruella explained and Regina smiled before she pulled Cruella in for a hug.

"Oh honey, you're not vile. I think we both know that I was way worse in the past but that dosen't matter because you're right, everybody deserves a happy ending. I love you Cruella, I love you so much and you make me happy too." Regina whispered in her ear before she released Cruella from their embrace.

"I love you too dahling. I've made a mess trying to figure all this out but I do, I love you too Regina and I love Henry. I'm not sure I'll ever be mother material or even step-mother material but I love him just as much as I love you, only more as a son or something like that." Cruella whispered back before she leaned in and kissed Regina only with more passion this time.

Regina kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around Cruella's waist but before things could heat up too much they were interrupted as Cruella's phone started ringing.

Cruella groaned in frustration,"Dammit!"

"Hello?" Cruella picked up after it rang a few times.

"Where the hell are you?" it was Maleficent,"At Regina's place. Why?" Cruella asked but instead of getting an answer she got slammed against the wall with Maleficent's hand around her throat.

"You traitorous bitch! You summoned her here and you promised she would suffer but you let her swim back to daddy instead. So eager to punish Ursula yourself you said but I think you only said that because you knew that the price for betrayal is death. You couldn't kill her because you're weak and you couldn't let us deal with her because you knew we'd make her suffer before we put an end to her misery so you pretended that you killed her and threatened to kill her if she ever came back in a useless attempt to keep her safe. It would've worked too if we hadn't made a second summoning spell to make sure you kept your word but you didn't so we had to do it ourselves and now I'm going to kill you like I killed your precious Ursula. You're no better than she was, a worthless traitor and a shitty liar." Maleficent screamed and tossed Cruella across the room into a wall.

"On second thought, maybe I'll torture your new girlfriend first." Maleficent taunted Cruella and Cruella tried to get up but she couldn't move.

"Squid ink, trying to move is useless dear so just sit back and enjoy the show." Maleficent explained with a smirk.

"Leave her out of this, she had nothing to do with it. Regina didn't betray you, I did. Let her go Mal! I don't want to kill you but if you harm her, I'll get out of this trap and I will kill you. This is between you and me, not her. Its me you want to kill, not her." Cruella hissed angrily.

Unbeknownst to the three of them Henry over heard all of this and climbed out of his window and went to find help for his mother and apparently his possible step-mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

* * *

Henry ran down to the harbor and looked around for Ursula, hoping that Maleficent didn't really kill her.

"Ursula! If you're still alive then give me some kind of sign because Cruella and my mom need your help, Please I know that something happened between you and Cruella and that feelings were probably hurt but if you still care about Cruella then please you've gotta help her." Henry called out and what he got in return was even better than a sign.

"Even if I wanted to help them, I can't exactly move right now. You're Regina's kid right?" Ursula called back and Henry followed in the direction of her voice.

"Yeah, my name's Henry and I'd like to help you if I can." Henry called out again.

"Great but unless you have magic to get this squid ink off of me and you're strong enough to drag me into the water then I'm stuck here at the end of the docks." Ursula replied and Henry ran to the end of the docks.

"Oh I see you're point. Okay, well I don't have magic but I know someone who does. I'll be right back, I promise." Henry explained and ran to see the blue fairy.

"Blue, I need your help. There's no time to explain right now but I promise to explain later, right now I need to save Ursula the sea witch. Maleficent used squid ink on her and I need to to know if there's some way to get it off of her. I know she seems like a villian but I don't believe she's like that anymore, if she was then she wouldn't have her happy ending back. Her mermaid voice, long story short Ursula used to have a mermaid tail before she turned it into tentacles. So can you help her?" Henry blurted out all at once and Blue somehow managed to understand him clearly.

"Well there is only one way that I know of to undo the effects of squid ink before it wears off, fairy dust but Henry I can't gaurantee that it will work. If Maleficent used squid ink, well depending on how much she used the effects of the ink may not be able to be removed with fairy dust and it could take hours or even days if it does work." Blue explained carefully and Henry nodded.

"Okay and how long would it take to wear off by itself?" Henry asked and Blue shook her head.

"It depends on how much ink was used, I'm sorry Henry." Blue replied and Henry nodded.

"That's okay, its not your fault Blue. Listen, I gotta go find Emma so she can save my other mom and Cruella but Ursula is at the end of docks by the harbor. If you could try to help her as best you can I'd appreciate it, tell her I sent you just in case she's not quick to trust." Henry explained before he added,"Thanks Blue, I owe ya one!" as he ran to find Emma.

Henry dialed Emma's phone and put it on speaker. It rang twice,"Hey kid, what's up? aren't you supposed to be at your mom's place?" Emma asked.

"Yeah and I was. I was up in my room and Mom was downstairs talking to Cruella, I heard Cruella's phone ring and then a couple seconds later I heard a loud crash and Maleficent threatening to kill Cruella. Then she decided she was going to torture Mom first to taunt Cruella. I jumped out through my window, well climbed out but the point is that was about a half hour ago because I had to make sure Ursula was okay. Maleficent told Cruella she killed her but she lied, I needed to make sure Ursula was okay. You need to go help my mom and Cruella but be careful Maleficent is probably still there, oh and don't take grandma with you because then you'd basically be handing Maleficent a trophy of revenge." Henry explained.

"Okay but Henry listen, where are you now?" Emma asked and Henry smirked,"On my way home, meet you there. Love ya mom." Henry said and hung up before running off towards his house.

Henry scampered back through his window, grabbed his metal baseball bat and tip-toed down the stairs and saw Maleficent was facing away from so he snuck up and tried to hit her in the head but she caught the bat mid-swing with her hand.

"Nice try Henry, you're very brave or very stupid to take me on by yourself without calling for backup but you're related to the charming's so go figure. Now, unless you want to be next you better sit down and put the bat away because it'll take a lot more than a baseball bat to knock me out." Maleficent told him and Henry sat down.

"You know, I was just down at the harbor and you'd never guess what I found at the end of the docks. A giant squid or was it an octopuss? I always get the two confused but here's the weird part, it was stuck on land but it wasn't dead just stuck. Almost as if _she _were paralyzed by _squid ink." _Henry hinted at Cruella.

Cruella gave him a questioning look and Henry noticed she still had her phone but Mal used squid ink on her too so that idea wouldn't work but then he got an idea.

Henry typed the message on his phone and discreetly showed it to Cruella and she blinked once.

Henry remembered this from those hospital shows on tv when someone couldn't talk they'd blink once for yes, twice for no and three blinks usually meant I don't know or something like that.

_"Like morse code, one blink for yes and two for no and three if you're not sure. Okay?" _Henry typed on his phone and Cruella blinked once.

Regina noticed what Henry was doing and when Maleficent followed her gaze Regina pulled off one her old tricks and used her magic to burn the ropes she was tied up with.

"Hey Mal?", Maleficent turned back to look at Regina,"What is it dear?"

"Did you forget that rope dosen't work so on me?" Regina asked and Maleficent just looked confused until Regina quickly wrapped the rope around her neck from behind.

"Go Henry, Get Cruella and get out of here. Hurry, I don't know how long I can hold her off." Regina told him just as Emma, Ursula and Blue came bursting into the house.

"Blue, get Henry out of here. I'll get Regina out and then deal with Maleficent." Emma explained and Blue nodded.

"I'll get Cruella out of here so we can get that squid ink off." Ursula told them before she used her tentacles to pick Cruella up and carry her outside.

Cruella didn't say a word for fear she might say something she'd regret later but she let Ursula know she was greatful,"Thank you." was she said.

"What are friends for if not helping out other friends even when they don't really deserve it but you didn't let them kill me so I wasn't going to let them kill you. Now we're even. Oh and Cruella dear, don't ever lie to me again. You can say you don't care and that you no longer think of me as your friend but we both know that telling fish tales because I heard what you said before you left the docks that night. I'm an aquatic being remember, so I can hear under water just as good as I can on land if not better so when you said that you'd never forget me either I knew you were just blowing smoke." Ursula told her straight out.

Blue stood beside Henry a few feet away from where Ursula was talking to Cruella,"They aren't so bad, are they Blue?" Henry asked and Blue thought about that a moment before answering.

"No, I suppose they're not anymore but they were for a time Henry." Blue said and Henry nodded.

"Yeah everybody makes mistakes, just like when TinkerBell didn't listen to you even though she should have or when Pinocchico came here as a kid from the enchanted forest he was supposed to be selfless, brave and true but he wasn't. August turned back into Pinocchico and TinkerBell got her wings back once they accepted they're mistakes and tried their best to make up for them." Henry said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay so people make mistakes and fairies make mistakes But Henry the things they did were horrific, I mean Cruella has murdered people and so has Ursula-" Blue tried to explain but Henry wasn't hearing it.

"So has my mom Blue but you've seen it yourself she's changed, she was only trying to hold Maleficent back so I and Cruella could get out but then you, Ursula and my other mother showed up so she didn't have to hold her back. Besides how can we expect someone to change their ways if all we do is shun them and not give them a chance, as the saying goes don't judge a book by its cover. Yes, they've made mistakes but if we continue to judge only on their mistakes and their faults then how can we expect anything in return. Cruella told me that the reason villians hate heros so much is because heros are stuck up and never make mistakes and they never lose but heros do make mistakes just not as often. She said the main reason was because heros think they're better than those of villians just because we're on the side of good and they're not." Henry explained and Blue nodded.

"You're right Henry. I have to get the ink off of Cruella now." Blue told him.

Henry watched as Blue sprinkled fairy dust over Cruella and hoped it wouldn't take too long partly because he wanted this to be over but mostly because he was worried about both of his mothers. It shouldn't be taking them this long to deal with maleficent.

"Henry!" Regina cried as she ran to hug him,"How could you do that? Maleficent could have killed you." Regina asked in worry.

"I know Mom but I couldn't let her hurt you or Cruella even if it meant I got hurt because when you love someone you'd do what ever it takes to protect them without a second thought about yourself. Sometimes being a hero means being a little reckless." Henry explained.

"My god, you sound like your grandfather. Charming but seeing as you and Cruella are okay I think I'll survive a little charm. Where is Cruella anyways?" Regina asked but before anyone could answer she heard a very welcome voice.

"Right here Dahling, did you miss me?" Cruella sassed as she strode towards Regina with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and quit sassin' me." Regina teased and Cruella chuckled,"Oh but you love the sass dahling." she replied with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I do but not as much as I love you." Regina said and pulled Cruella in for a kiss.

Regina was well aware that Ursula, Blue and Emma were all staring in complete shock but considering what they'd been through today Regina didn't really care what they thought.

Henry smiled up at his mother and the woman he already thought of as a step-mother.

When they finally broke the kiss for air Henry ran and wrapped his arms around his mom and Cruella making both women laugh.

"Mom, you were right by the way. I did have a crush on Cruella when I was like five but if anyone here says anything about that I will never talk to any of you again. Okay?" Henry admitted and all five of them nodded.

"Our lips are sealed dahling." Cruella said that just to tease him and Henry blushed bright crimson making everyone snicker at the adorable look on Henry's face before Henry bolted in the house and up the stairs to his room.

"Well I see you've changed. One minute you're scaring kids and now you're like step-mom supreme." Ursula sassed.

"You're just jealous and you know it. And I only scared that one kid because he made fun of my name." Cruella sassed right back and Emma was about to say something about the last part.

"Emma, if you want to keep your tongue then I suggest you keep that comment to yourself." Regina said narrowing her eyes and Emma looked confused.

"What? I never said anything." Emma asked with a laugh.

"No you didn't but you were going to say something about how easy it would be to make fun of her name. I know you." Regina said and Emma snickered.

"You're no fun Regina, you ruin my fun." Emma teased.

"Oh yes I ruin your fun. Sure. Well how would you like it if I started calling Hook Captain one hand?" Regina asked and Emma glared at her.

"That's what I thought so don't make fun of my girlfriend's name either." Regina said with a victorious smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

* * *

**Flashback of Maleficent at Regina's house.**

_Maleficent stood facing Regina and the savior,"I'll tell you what, you help me find out what happened to my child and I'll leave you, Cruella, Ursula and Henry alone. There is a chance that my child is still alive and possibly in this world, you help me find him or her and I will leave everyone alone. I just want my child, that is all I have ever truly wanted." Mal explained hoping they would agree to help her._

_"If you leave right now then we will do what we can to help you find your child but you have to consider that it might not end with the result you want and I need your word that if we can't find him or her that you won't hurt anyone in Storybrooke." Regina vowed and Maleficent nodded._

_"Then you have my word because I need to know what happened to my child and if they are in fact still alive then I need to find my child. If my child is... dead... well then I will have nothing left to live for so you won't have to worry about me hurting anyone. Regina please understand if this were Henry, wouldn't you want to know for sure? We were friends once long ago, I know things were different then but please as someone who used to be your friend please Regina help me. I beg you." Maleficent pleaded desperately with tear filled eyes._

_"I promise you Mal, if your child is out there somewhere then I promise you I will do whatever I can to bring them back to you but you have to get out of here at least for now. Go home and get some rest and then call me tomorrow, I promise Mal I will do everything in my power to bring you and your child back together if I can." Regina told her and Emma nodded her head in agreement._

_"Thank you Regina, you really are a true friend and I don't deserve you." Maleficent replied with a small smile._

_"Oh I know you don't deserve me but your welcome. Don't make me regret it Mal because this is your last chance." Regina said returning the smile before Maleficent disappeared in a puff of smoke._

**End of flashback**

Cruella looked over at Regina who seemed to be lost in thought and she was beginning to worry about her girlfriend.

"Regina dahling if you're worried about Mal, don't be. She's gone and she gave you her word that she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore besides if you trust her then so do I." Cruella told her before pulling Regina closer to her.

"Its not that. I was just so worried she'd kill you and I'd lose you, I don't know if I could live without you." Regina said letting her tears fall freely.

"You'd live, you'd have to for Henry but it dosen't matter because I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere I promise dahling. I've finally found my happy ending and I don't intend to give it up anytime soon, not without a fight anyway. I love you and Henry too much to let anything or anyone tear us apart now, I'd burn my precious fur coat before I let anything happen to either of you and you know how much I love my fur coat but it means nothing without you and Henry." Cruella whispered as she brushed Regina's tears away.

Henry came downstairs and into the living room where the two women were curled up together on the couch.

"Don't cry Mom, we'll protect each other just like we always do. Why do you think I snuck out today? The first thing I did was run down to the docks at the harbor because I had a feeling Maleficent was bluffing about killing Ursula and I was right so then I ran to get Blue and while she was helping Ursula I called my other mom to come save you on the way back here." Henry explained and Cruella patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Henry walked over and sat down next to her,"Why did you go to make sure Ursula was okay dahling? Just curious." Cruella asked as she draped her arm over his shoulders.

"Because I knew how close you and Ursula were as friends and I knew that even though you hid it well that you still care about her. I knew it would make you happy to have her back in your life and I want you to be happy because you're family now. Plus you're going to be my step-mom one day and I just wanted to do something special for you, I figured what would more special than saving someone you really care about? This is what happens when people love you Cruella and we love you." Henry explained and Cruella kissed his forehead.

"I love you guys too. It was nice of you to think of me dahling, thank you Henry. You have school tomorrow, don't you?" Cruella asked and Henry nodded.

"Yeah, I just came down to say goodnight to you and Mom. I love you guys so much." Henry replied giving both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Henry dahling, love you." Cruella said.

"Night Henry, I love you. Sweet dreams." Regina told her son before he went up to his room.

"Come on dahling, let's get some sleep." Cruella told Regina with a huge yawn and Regina snickered.

"Let's have it then, what is so funny?" Cruella asked with a smile.

"Nothing really, its just that you're cute when your sleepy." Regina giggled and Cruella smiled,"Well thank you dahling but its been a long day for both of us and you look sleepy yourself so come on."

Regina yawned and stood up before taking Cruella's hand,"Yeah you're right, come on then." Regina said as she led Cruella up to her room.

Cruella walked over and sat down on the bed before she curled up under the covers as Regina cuddled up next to her.

Regina wrapped one arm around Cruella's waist and laid her head on Cruella's shoulder,"Sweet dreams honey, I love you." Regina whispered.

"I love you too Regina, sleep well dahling." Cruella whispered back and kissed her temple.

Regina and Cruella fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The next morning Maleficent had called Regina and asked to meet at Granny's for coffee so Regina made sure Henry got to school and then made her way to the diner to meet her former friend. Emma had, of course, insisted on tagging along which slightly annoyed the former evil queen but Regina let it slide because she knew that the savior had a knack for finding people.

"So you like Granny's diner or was this just a spur of the moment place to meet?" Regina asked as she sipped her coffee.

"A little of both I suppose. Its nothing special but Granny's is a decent enough place." Maleficent replied and Regina nodded.

"Emma insisted she come along to meet us here, I hope you don't mind but on the bright side Emma may be able to help. Before Henry brought her here, she was a tracker of sorts and still has a knack for finding people. I don't suppose you have any idea of whether your child was a girl or a boy? A name, in this world I mean? Or where they are?" Regina asked and Maleficent nodded.

"All I know is her name is Lilith or Lily for short and she has a star shaped birth mark or scar on her wrist. Where she is however I have no idea." Maleficent explained just as Emma sat down next to Regina.

"A star shaped birth mark? I knew a girl with a mark like that in New York when I was a teenager, her name was-" Emma began but Mal finished for her,"Lily?" she asked and Emma gasped slightly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Emma asked and Maleficent sighed,"Because my daughter supposedly has a mark like that on her wrist and apparently her name is Lily. I don't imagine there are many women with a mark like that who are all named Lilith so this has got to be the same girl you knew as a teenager." Maleficent replied.

"Please tell me you know where she is?" Maleficent asked and Emma sadly shook her head,"I'm sorry but I don't know, I haven't seen Lily for years but I should have no problems finding her. Getting her to come here on the other hand might not be so easy for one because it wasn't easy for Henry to convince me there were things harder to understand than I could imagine at the time and for two because the last time I seen Lily... well let's just say we didn't exactly part on the best terms but I'll do what I can." Emma explained.

Emma could see the uncertainty in Maleficent's eyes and reassured as best she could,"Regina and I will find her and bring her back to you I promise however it may take time to convince Lily to return with us so I need you to be patient with us. If we're going to get her back here she's going to have to trust us and that may be hard for her to do especially because the last time I saw her, she trusted me to be her friend forever but then I found out that she'd lied to me and rather than forgive and forget like I should have I let her down instead by leaving her with her adoptive parents. Because of this, she may not be so quick to trust me which means it might take a while to convince Lily to come with us so I need you to trust us and be patient but I promise you Maleficent, you will see her again." Emma promised and Regina nodded.

"Thank you, I don't know if I'd be able to find her without your help." Maleficent told them with a small smile.

"How are Cruella and Ursula doing?" Maleficent asked and Regina froze for a moment before answering.

"Cruella is fine, she's at my place. Still asleep I'd imagine, as for Ursula I'm not entirely sure how she's doing. She seems to have gone back to ocean after Henry saved all of us." Regina replied slightly uneasy.

"Oh Cruella must hate me for what I did, not that I blame her. I deserve her hatred after what I did to Ursula and both of you. I just couldn't stand it, Ursula had betrayed us and then Cruella said she would kill Ursula but then she didn't and I felt like I was all alone after that without Ursula and Cruella at my side. I felt so betrayed, angry and hurt but I let my anger fuel the dragon within and without thinking about what I was doing went after Ursula, Cruella and you. That's no excuse for my behavior, I know and I am so sorry and I hope that over time you and Cruella can forgive me." Maleficent explained feeling very guilty about her actions towards her former friends.

"Cruella dosen't hate you Mal, she only wants you to be happy. I assume you're no longer working with Rumple." Regina replied and Maleficent scowled at the mention of his name.

"Hell no! He's the reason we're in this mess in the first place, after I left your place I paid him a little visit. Let's just say he's taking a nap and this time I don't think even true love's kiss will wake him because unlike Phillip I don't think Belle wants to kiss him anymore. After all waking him would only cause problems where as this way, he's still alive and will remain alive but is simply sleeping for at least a few hundred years. The imp won't be causing any problems for us anymore, not for a long, long, long time." Maleficent exclaimed with a proud smirk and Regina rolled her eyes with a snicker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

After Maleficent had said her goodbyes to Emma and Regina, Emma spoke up.

"So, what did she mean 'he's taking a nap'?" she asked and Regina sighed,"She put him under a sleeping curse which keeps him alive but also makes it impossible for him to cause anymore trouble unless Belle kisses him. In doing so, he would wake up from the curse and reek havoc on us all but I don't believe that Belle will kiss him because even though she still loves him she also knows that it would be disastrous if were to awaken so I think she'll leave him be." Regina explained and Emma nodded in understanding.

"Okay, well I'm going to work on finding Lily so I reunite Maleficent with her daughter. I'll let you know if I find anything. Call if you need me for anything." Emma replied and Regina smiled slightly.

"Thanks Emma." Regina said and Emma nodded before she left.

* * *

Henry walked into the house from school and ran up to his room, dropped his bag on his bed before he took off his shoes and went back downstairs.

"Mom? Cruella? Anyone home?" Henry called out but there was no reply.

"Huh, guess Mom and Cruella aren't home. Weird." Henry said to himself before pulling out his phone and texting his mother.

_Mom, I'm home from school. Cruella's not here, she with you? Henry._

Henry walked into the living room and flicked on the television before he began flipping channels when his phone went off with a new text message from Regina.

_No, she's not with me. I had to go meet Maleficent today and last I saw Cruella was still sleeping, I wonder where she went? I hope she's alright. Be home as soon as I can, gotta finish up paperwork. Love you Henry, see you soon sweetie._

* * *

Regina was beginning to worry about her girlfriend after reading Henry's text and decided to text Cruella to make sure she was alright.

_Hey Cru, you okay? Where are you? Henry came home from school and you weren't there, text or call me so I know you're safe. I love you Cruella. Xoxo, Regina._

Regina didn't have to wait long before Cruella replied to her text.

_I'm fine dahling. Sorry if I had the two of you worried, next time I'll leave a note. I'm safe dahling, I promise. Just needed some air so I went to the docks, be home soon. Love you too dahling, kisses._

Regina smiled as she read the text message before she decided to leave her paperwork for another day and went home to be with her son and girlfriend.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but I'll try to get more up for chapter 10. Sorry guys, but its 11:10 pm here and I'm getting sleepy. Thanks again for all your great reviews and support. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

When Cruella walked into the house she was greeted with a hug from Henry.

"Cruella! You're back, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're home." Henry rambled excitedly.

Cruella chuckled,"I know and I'm sorry if I worried you but I'm fine dahling, I promise. Where's your mother?"

"She's on her way home from work, she'll be here soon." Henry replied seeing his mother come into the house silently and motion for him to be quiet.

Regina slowly came up and grabbed Cruella around the waist from behind and Cruella jumped,"I'm right here dear." Regina said with a smirk.

Cruella gently pushed her away clearly not amused,"Bloody hell Regina, that wasn't funny. Don't sneak up on me like that." she snapped and then smiled.

"Well I'm sorry dear but I didn't mean to scare you." Regina replied as Cruella turned in her arms and kissed her gently before pulling away.

Regina pouted and Cruella laughed,"Not in front of Henry. Normally you'd be the one saying that, not me." Cruella giggled at the adorable pout on her girlfriend's face.

"I'm just gonna go do my homework, see you later." Henry said taking the hint before he ran upstairs and Regina smirked.

Regina leaned in and kissed Cruella passionately, maybe a little too passionately because Cruella bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Regina pulled back and rested her forehead against Cruella's with a smile,"Maybe we should wait because I don't think you'll be able to keep quiet and I know I won't be able to either. I just needed to kiss you, I needed you to know how much I love you." Regina told her and Cruella smiled.

"I love you too dahling and I always will. I talked to Ursula today, she said to say hello to you and Maleficent. She asked if I was happy with you and Henry, I told her I was and she laughed at me." Cruella replied.

"Why?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I never thought I would ever like children let alone love them but I love Henry as if he were my own. Ursula just thought it was a little amusing that since I've been with you I've changed and I used to say that people never change so Ursula laughed. I told her to shut up or you'd make squid soup out of her tentacles and she laughed." Cruella explained with a laugh and Regina snickered.

"You are so bad Cruella." Regina laughed and Cruella shot her a smug smirk.

"Yes but I was born to be bad dahling, after all I put the cruel in Cruella. Besides you know you love it." Cruella smirked.

"Only because I love you and I know that there are some things that will never change even if the person does." Regina replied and planted a small kiss on Cruella's lips.

Regina's phone rang and she picked up,"Hello?"

"Regina, I found Lily. She's in New York City, we have to go get her." Emma replied excitedly.

"Emma, I just got home from work so I'm not going anywhere at least not tonight. Go get Maleficent and bring her to my place, both of you will stay here tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning." Regina said.

"Okay, see you soon." Emma replied before they both hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story. Also, I want to wish everyone a happy easter!**

* * *

When Emma and Maleficent arrived at Regina's house Henry ran up to hug his birth mother.

"Hey kid." Emma said as she hugged him back.

"Mom can I come with you guys to New York?" Henry asked when he pulled away from the embrace.

"Henry, there isn't enough room in Cruella's car. Besides, we'll be back before you know it." Regina spoke up first and Emma nodded in agreement.

"She's right Henry. You're staying here with your grandparents." Emma replied and Henry pouted but didn't argue.

"Okay, fine but can I sleep in your room while you're gone? Uncle Neal cries too much at night." Henry asked and Emma snickered.

"Sure, just don't make a mess or anything." Emma told him and Henry grinned,"You have my word, not a single thing will be touched." he replied.

"Okay, go pack whatever you're bringing with you and I'll drop you off there tonight." Emma told him and he ran up to his room to pack.

"You talked to your parents about him staying there for a few days right?" Regina asked and Emma nodded,"Yeah, my mom said it was no problem."

"Once he's packed, I'll take him over there and then I'll come back." Emma told Regina.

"Okay." Regina nodded.

Regina watched as Emma drove away to drop Henry off at Snow and Charming's a few minutes later before an awkward silence took over the living room where Cruella and Maleficent sat across from each other on the sofa. Maleficent was the one to break it.

"So... How are you Cruella? Sorry I tried to kill you. Truce?" Mal asked and Cruella just glared at her before she practically snarled,"Not a chance in hell Mal! I've forgiven you but if you think we're still friends after what you did, you are sadly mistaken! Just be thankful I've forgiven you because you don't even deserve that."

"You're right. You're absolutely right and I don't blame you, not one little bit. However, I need you to know that I will never be able to tell you just how sorry I am for hurting you, Regina, Henry and Ursula even if you don't believe that I am truly sorry. If I could take it back I would but unfortunately I can't." Maleficent explained and Cruella just grimaced with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah okay, whatever Mal. The sooner we find your child, the sooner I never have to see your face again. Do us both a favor and don't talk to me! For anything!" Cruella snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story. Also, I want to wish everyone a happy easter!**

* * *

Emma had spent the night on the couch so Maleficent could sleep in Henry's room and Cruella slept with Regina in her bedroom, Maleficent was the first to wake followed by Cruella and the two women immediately started arguing quietly which woke Regina up.

"Would you two shut the hell up! Honestly, if this is how its going to be all the way to New York and back then you," Regina pointed at Maleficent,"can stay here while we go and get Lily. Is that what you want?" she asked and Mal shook her head.

"I didn't think so. Look, I know that you two have been on bad terms ever since that night with the squid ink but you used to be the best of friends so get over it. Cruella, sweetheart I know you're worried that something like that might happen again and that you'll lose me but I promise I'll never leave you and I'm not going down without a long and vicious fight so don't worry. Now would both of you make up please?" Regina pleaded quietly.

"I'm sorry I've been so cold Mal and I'm happy you've found your child. I hope she'll love you as much as you love her." Cruella said hesitantly and Maleficent smiled.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you, Regina and Ursula. I was angry but I shouldn't have taken it out on the three of you and to prove just how sorry I am, if you're willing I'd like the three of you to be her godparents. You'd be like her aunts and if anything were to happen to me then the three of you would be there if ever she needed someone to turn to. It is up to you of course but I'd love it if you would do this for me." Maleficent explained.

"What? You mean Ursula, Cruella and me?" Regina asked and Mal nodded.

"Well I'd love to but as for Cruella and Ursula, you'd have to talk to them." Regina told her and she looked at Cruella.

"Well I suppose I could but only if I get to spoil her rotten." Cruella replied with a smirk and Maleficent laughed before pulling her in for a hug.

"Of course my dear. Oh, I'm so happy we're friends again and I'll never hurt you like that again. I promise. Now I just have to find a way to talk to Ursula." Maleficent said after releasing her hold on Cruella.

"Don't worry dahling, I know how to get a hold of her. Watch." Cruella said and turned to a mirror in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room before she tapped the glass of the mirror.

For a moment nothing happened but then Ursula appeared in the mirror,"Cruella! Oh I miss you." Ursula exclaimed.

"I miss you too dahling but there's someone who would like to speak to you. Mal, get over here and apologize." Cruella told Ursula before calling Maleficent over.

"Hello Ursula. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to kill you and I don't blame you if you're still angry with me as you should be but I hope that one day you might consider forgiving me. I understand if you don't believe me but in attempt to prove my sincerity I offer you a sort of truce. Now it is up to you of course and I understand if you choose not to but I'd like it if you would consider being a godmother and aunt to my child." Maleficent explained and Ursula was silent for a moment before answering.

"So you've found your child? What's their name?" was Ursula could manage and Maleficent smiled.

"Yes, well sort of. We know where she is but I haven't actually met her just yet. Her name is Lilith but I'm told she's better known as Lily." Maleficent replied and Ursula gave a small smile.

"Well if I'm going to be her aunt then I'd like to meet her so call me when she's back in Storybrooke with you. Until then good luck Mal and you're forgiven as long as you guys stop trying to make calamari out of me every time I visit Storybrooke and by that I mean stop trying to kill me all the time and we'll forgive and forget!" Ursula replied with a teasingly wicked grin.

"You got it Ursula." Maleficent said.

"I would never do that to you dahling!" Cruella said with a smile.

"I don't know, calamari taste pretty good." Regina teased and Cruella smacked her on the back of her head,"Ouch! Hey, I was only kidding." Regina snapped.

"Apologize, now!" Cruella snapped right back.

"I'm sorry Ursula, I didn't mean to offend you." Regina said before glaring at Cruella making Ursula laugh.

"Nah, its okay. I'll get you back when I come visit." Ursula teased.

"No need, Cruella here did it for you." Regina growled lightly and Ursula laughed,"Yes I saw, good one Cru!"

"You know it dahling, see you soon. We've got a child to find and bring home." Cruella replied.

"Okay, bye girls. Love you all, see you soon." Ursula replied before vanishing from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

After the three women said goodbye to their aquatic friend they packed everything they would need for the trip to find Lily while Emma was the last to wake up.

"Well it's about time you woke up Emma dear, we were beginning to think someone put you under a sleeping curse." Maleficent said her voice dripping with sarcasm and Emma glared at her.

"Look, I get it. I'm the one who thrust a sword through your chest and your still pissed off about it so if you wanna have roast savior for breakfast then take your best shot but don't think I'm not gonna fight back." Emma groaned and Maleficent smirked.

"Oh dear I don't need to use my best shot to fry you like bacon, I just need to blast you once and you'll be burnt to a crisp." Maleficent hissed.

"Try me, dragon breath!" Emma challenged and Maleficent raised her hand ready to toss a fireball at the savior before Regina stepped in between them.

"Throw that fireball and you'll be burnt to a crisp Mal." Regina hissed before turning to Emma,"You, get ready to go and Emma for god sake's grow up! She is a dragon sorceress and she'll roast you so fast your head will spin, literally so quit picking fights you cannot win because the day you fight Maleficent is the day you _will _die. Now go get ready!" Regina warned her before Emma stormed off grumbling like a child.

Regina turned back to her friend,"Look, I know your pissed off because she sort of killed you and because she's Snow's daughter which makes her all the more irritating to you but right now she's the only one who can help you find Lily so please at least try to be a little appreciative." Regina suggested and Maleficent nodded.

"Sorry Gina." Mal replied and Regina smiled.

"I know, its okay. Just try to be... civil. Please?" Regina asked and she nodded.

"I'll try." Maleficent replied.

* * *

Once everyone was ready and in the car Emma spoke up,"Why can't I drive?" she asked and Cruella glared at her through the rear view mirror.

"Because nobody drives my car but me. Now, quit whining and tell me where we're going savior." Cruella snapped and Emma cringed slightly in fear.

"New York City, the broncs." Emma squeaked just loud enough for Cruella to hear.

"Thank you dahling." Cruella said with an eerie smile that made Emma shudder.

"Scared yet?" Maleficent taunted.

"Can it Mal or you'll be walking to the broncs from the town line." Regina warned sternly.

"Long walk." Emma said before Regina turned around and blew poppy dust in her face.

"Finally, some silence. Honestly, she was starting to get on my nerves but that should keep her sleeping for a few hours at least." Regina said annoyed that she had to put Emma to sleep to keep things peaceful between the four of them.

"Well at least now we'll be able to have a nice quiet drive. I think I'll take a nap, I woke up way too early. Seriously, no dragon in their right mind would willingly get up at the break of dawn." Maleficent said before letting out a huge yawn.

"Oops, I think Mal got some of that poppy dust by accident. Oh well at least its quiet." Regina whispered with a snicker and Cruella chuckled quietly.

"I guess its just you and me dahling, just like old times... except without being well you know evil." Cruella said and Regina smiled before she took Cruella's free hand in her own.

"Yeah, except for that." Regina sighed happily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

When they reached the New York state line the poppy dust was beginning to wear off and Emma spoke up,"Did you seriously knock me out with poppy dust? Not cool Regina."

"Well next time maybe you'll shut up then." Regina retorted in irritation.

Emma was about to say something in retaliation but when she caught Cruella's glare in the rear view mirror she decided to stay silent.

Maleficent yawned and stretched,"Well that was a longer nap than I intended but... Hey! Regina, you didn't have to knock me out with poppy dust too." she muttered and Regina snickered raising her hands in surrender.

"I honestly did that by accident, I didn't mean to knock you out. I only meant to knock Emma out. Sorry Mal." Regina said with a laugh as Maleficent crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Cheer up dahling, we're almost there and then we'll find Lily." Cruella told Maleficent.

"Well when we get there then I'll cheer up, until then leave me be." Mal grumbled making Cruella and Regina laugh while Emma just stared out the window.

An hour later they'd reached the broncs and Emma gave Cruella Lily's address.

When they got there Cruella got out of the car followed by Emma, Regina and Maleficent.

"Okay so now what?" Mal asked.

"Now you wait here while Regina and I go talk to her." Emma replied before the other two women scoffed at her.

"Emma's right, if we all go it'll seem weird. besides Lily knows her which means she's more likely to trust her." Regina explained in Emma's defense and the two women nodded.

"Okay let's go." Emma said before ringing the buzzer to Lily's apartment.

The door to the building unlocked and Emma and Regina made their way up to her apartment but the door to Lily's apartment opened before they even got there.

Lily came out with a loaded handgun,"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" she asked her voice as cold as ice.

"Whoa, Lily it's me. Emma. Put the gun down." Emma said hands raised in submission.

"Emma?! Wh-what are you doing here? It's a little late to apologize if that's what this is." Lily said lowering the gun.

"I know but better late than never, right?" Emma asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood and Lily snickered.

"Yeah, I guess so but why now?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I found my parents but more importantly I think I may have found your mother." Emma said and Lily smirked.

"Well I'm happy you found your parents and if she really is my mother then you can tell her she's 30 years too damn late. It's good to see you Emma and I'm happy for you but I want nothing to do with my mother, she gave me up not the other way around. If she really wanted me, she would have come for me years ago but she didn't." Lily replied angrily and Emma nodded.

Regina suddenly felt extremely guilty for locking Maleficent up,"She couldn't have come for you if she wanted to but that is my fault not hers." Regina spoke up and Lily looked at her in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Lily asked.

Regina was about to speak up but Emma was faster,"She's my friend, Lily this is Regina. Regina, this is Lily." Emma explained and Lily nodded in greeting towards Regina.

"Okay and why exactly would your friend be responsible for my lack of a mother?" Lily asked and Emma sighed.

"Because it's true however its a long and extremely complicated story." Emma replied and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Well I've got nothing but time so bring your friend and whoever else is waiting outside in and you can explain. Anyone want coffee? Or maybe something a little stronger because it looks like I'm going to need it." Lily replied when she saw the two women following behind Regina as the five of them entered the apartment.

"Who's she supposed to be? Cruella de vil?" Lily asked with a laugh before she realized nobody else was laughing.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Lily... you might want to sit down and maybe grab a bottle of whiskey while you're at it." Emma replied and Lily did just that.

"Okay, I'm sitting and I've got whiskey so start explaining." Lily said seriously and Emma sighed.

"Alright, this is going to sound completely insane but hear us out." Emma said and Lily nodded.

"That is exactly who she is. She is Cruella De Vil and if you think that sounds crazy, get this I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking I've totally lost my mind and two or three years ago I would have agreed with you but as crazy as it sounds its true. Regina was actually the evil queen which technically makes her my step-grandmother." Emma explained and Lily burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, good one Emma." Lily kept laughing but quickly stopped,"Wait you're serious. Oh my god, you're actually serious. So let me get this straight. Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, She's the evil queen and the one and only dalmatian killer is standing in my living room. Okay so if all of this is real then who's she?" Lily asked all at once.

"I am Maleficent and your mother." Maleficent spoke up and Regina face-palmed.

"So much for being subtle guys." Regina groaned.

"I don't think there is a way to be subtle dahling." Cruella drawled before adding,"What do you mean 'dalmatian killer'?"

Lily snorted,"Are you serious? You don't know?" she asked and Emma cleared her throat.

"Guys, we have more important things to talk about besides playing guess the Disney Villain." Emma said and they all nodded.

"Maleficent? As in fire-breathing dragon Maleficent?" Lily asked suddenly wishing she hadn't when the woman nodded.

"Well if your my mother then why can't I turn into a dragon?" Lily asked in an attempt to thwart this seemingly cruel joke.

"Because for one turning into a dragon takes years and years of practice and for two because there is no magic in New York City." Maleficent explained and Lily gawked at the four women in shock or fear she couldn't decide.

"Okay. I uh... I just..." Lily said before trailing off.

"You're all crazy, this is crazy! If you're my mother then why in the seven hell's didn't you keep me? What? didn't know how to raise me so you thought dumping me in the woods near the highway would be a good idea?" Lily shouted.

"NO! I loved you, I wanted to keep you but Snow White took you from me. I begged her to let me keep you but she snatched you. I never saw you again and I'm sorry. I tried to keep you safe but Snow said that if I tried to torch them that she'd make sure I killed you too and I refused to do that, I love you Lily. I never meant for you to grow up alone without me. If I could have been there for you, believe me baby I would but I was trapped in my dragon form frozen in time for 28 years until that one tossed a sword through my chest and then I spent another two years as a pile of ash until Cruella resurrected me. I didn't even know you were alive until a week ago and I only found out where you were yesterday. If you don't believe me ask your aunt Cruella, she and your aunt Ursula spent years looking for you but they never found you. They were there, they saw what Snow white did." Maleficent shouted as tears streamed down her face and Regina pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's true Lily dahling, you were kidnapped." Cruella told her niece with a smile.

"Oh my god you're all serious but how is this possible?" Lily asked.

"You tell me and we'll both know." Emma told her with a smirk before Regina smacked her upside the head.

"Not helping Emma." Regina hissed making Lily laugh.

"Wait a minute, you said 'no magic in New York'. Is there magic somewhere else?" Lily asked and Maleficent looked up from Regina's shoulder and nodded,"Yes, in Maine. Why?"

"Well I still think I'm losing my mind but if I'm not and this is all true then prove it. Take me with you and turn into a dragon and then I'll believe you. If you really are my mother and I was actually kidnapped then apparently I have a Disney princess to smack!" Lily replied and all four women laughed.

"Normally I'd protect my mother but I think she'll survive a slap in the face which she totally deserves. Don't tell my mother I said that either Lily." Emma said with a smirk and Lily laughed.

"Alright, let's go. To a town in Maine that probably isn't on any map, if its even real to begin with." Lily said and they all nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

_When they got back to Storybrooke Cruella drove to the docks at Regina's request so Maleficent could transform into a dragon over the water without sending the town into a frenzy._

_Maleficent did as Lily requested and proved herself a dragon, circled above the docks before she dove into the ocean and surfaced in her human form._

_"Wow! That is so cool." Lily said excitedly before she screamed as a fireball shot into the water out of her hand._

_"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Wait how did I even do... whatever that was?" Lily asked and Maleficent chuckled._

_"You got that from me and you did that because you have magic, strong too by the looks of it. When I met Regina, it took her two whole minutes to form a fireball like that." Maleficent replied._

_"Sure, rub it in Mal." Regina grumbled making Maleficent snicker._

_"Anyway before you start using that magic of yours, you need to learn how to control it and your emotions because you can't just set someone on fire because they make you angry." Maleficent explained and Lily pouted._

_"Well I bet you did." Lily said and Maleficent gave her a stern look,"Yes I did at one time which is why I'm known as the queen of all things dark and pure evil around here, people here are more scared of me than anyone else even Regina. I don't want people to shun you the way they do with me so behave yourself young lady." Maleficent told her daughter with a glare._

_"Well I guess those people didn't get Disney's memo because the song says 'Cruella de vil, Cruella de vil, if she dosen't scare you, no evil thing will.'" Lily replied with a sassy attitude and Cruella scoffed._

_"What song says that about me?" she asked and Lily snickered._

_"Cruella De Vil by Selena Gomez. I thought you would have heard it by now Aunt Cruella." Lily sassed with a smirk._

_"You think you're pretty funny don't you? I get it, I was never there for you. Well guess what Lily, keep it up and you're going to wish you'd stayed in New York because I've known you less than 24 hours and I cannot believe you are my daughter. How did you get like this?" Maleficent asked clearly irritated by Lily's lack of respect._

_"I don't know Mom, how did I get like this? I wonder." Lily sassed with a smirk._

_"What? Am I not what you were expecting mother dearest? I'd say karma's a pain in the ass but from where I'm standing its actually quite funny." Lily hissed in a voice so cold it made Maleficent shiver._

_"What the hell happened to you? I told you, if I could have been there for you I would have but I couldn't. If I could make it right Lily I would but I can't, I'm not that powerful. What do you want from me?" Maleficent shouted and Lily let out an evil laugh._

_"Please! You can't give me what I want, I want the thirty years of my life back that should have been spent with you teaching me magic and raising me but you are no where near that powerful. Nobody is! I want nothing from you or anyone else here. If you truly loved me, you would have killed Snow white and Prince charming long before they had the chance to kidnap me but you let them separate us because you didn't want me or love me and you never will!" Lily screamed before she ripped the heart from Maleficent's chest and crushed it._

Maleficent woke up screaming as tears streamed down her face.

"Mom? You okay? It's Lily, can I come in?" Lily asked but got no answer so she came in anyways.

Lily sat down on the bed next to her mother and Maleficent flinched in response before backing away when Lily tried to hug her,"No. Please Lily, I'm sorry. I know I should have been there for you but please, please don't do this. I never meant to leave you alone in this world, please Lily I love you don't do this. Please don't kill me, I'm sorry Lily. I'm so so sorry!" Maleficent cried completely unaware that she was no longer dreaming and that Lily wasn't going to hurt her.

"Regina! Its happening again, she thinks I'm trying to kill her." Lily called and Regina came running into Henry's room followed by Cruella and Ursula who had come to visit and meet her niece of sorts.

"I don't understand what I did." Lily said feeling helpless to comfort her mother and Ursula pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't do anything, sweetheart. Its just that your mother always wanted to raise you herself and she's felt guilty about not being able to for a long time. Its not her fault but she feels that this is the result of her life as a former villain, that this is karma's way of getting her back for all the horrible things she did in her past. She believes that one day you will come to resent her for not being there and try to kill her, we know you won't but guilt has a way of eating at your conscience and if you let it it can drive you insane." Ursula explained.

"I don't want her to go insane Aunt Ursula, I just got her back. I can't lose my mother, not again. Please, we've got to help her." Lily sobbed into Ursula's shoulder and Ursula stroked her hair lovingly.

"I know baby, I know. I promise you, we'll save her if its the last thing we do." Ursula said as tears streamed down her own face at the thought of losing the woman she thought of as a sister.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

It had been a week since they'd returned from New York, Emma had gone home and Henry was staying with his mother and his grandparents while Maleficent was still being plagued by horrible nightmares. Lily, Regina, Ursula and Cruella tried everything they could think of to break the hysteria Maleficent had fallen into but so far nothing worked.

"I don't understand how this could happen but we've got to do something to help her." Lily said and Cruella sighed sadly.

"There's nothing we can do, we've tried everything. Its up to her now, I'm sorry Lily." Ursula replied feeling helpless but Lily wasn't giving up.

"No, not everything. I don't have time to explain but this may be the only way to save her so just trust me. She never gave up on finding me so I'm not giving up on her." Lily said sounding hopeful before she ran out the front door.

Twenty minutes later Lily returned to Regina's house with Snow and Charming in tow,"What the hell are they doing here? They're the reason she's in this mess!" Ursula hissed absolutely furious.

"Exactly and they're going to get her out of it! Its the only thing we haven't tried and more importantly its our last hope, her last hope. This may be the only way to save her and I know you want that too Aunt Ursula so please trust me." Lily pleaded and Ursula nodded reluctantly.

"Do it!" Cruella agreed.

Snow and Charming went up to Henry's room where Maleficent was while Lily followed them.

"Maleficent?" Snow asked hands raised in surrender as she slowly entered the room only to duck for cover when Maleficent tossed a fireball in her direction.

"Get out! You're the reason she hates me and I will never forgive you Snow White!" Maleficent spat the name like it was poison in her mouth.

"I know and I'm so so sorry but Maleficent Lily does not hate you, she loves you and she needs her mother so you need to fight whatever this is and come back to her." Snow replied softly.

"Liar! This is a trick and I will not fall for it!" Maleficent screeched.

"No Maleficent, its true! Lily is right here and she needs you." Charming spoke up this time while he motioned for Lily to go to her.

Lily looked at Ursula who nodded,"Go on sweetheart, its alright."

Lily slowly walked over to her mother and knelt down in front of her,"Mother please come back to me, I love you and I would never hurt you. I need you." Lily whispered softly and placed a hand on her mother's cheek.

"I think its working." Charming whispered.

"Lily!" Ursula and Cruella shouted as Maleficent and Lily disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Your wits really don't match your looks, dahling." Cruella sneered before storming off down the stairs.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you two, a lot of help you are!" Ursula hissed before following Cruella.

"Look, we're sorry. We messed up but we'll help you look for them alright." Snow offered and Cruella hissed at them.

"Oh I think you've done enough dahling but just know that if anything happens to them I'm coming after you!" she snarled and Ursula nodded curtly.

"We'll find them ourselves! You two have done quite enough damage. Now get out before I strangle you with my tentacles!" Ursula shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

When Maleficent and Lily reappeared at the beach by the docks Lily staggered feeling very light-headed. She lost her balance but Maleficent caught her by the wrist before she could fall to the ground,"Whoa, easy Lily. You're not used to traveling magically yet but it'll pass if you give it a minute. Take it slow or you'll make yourself sick." Maleficent told her daughter softly and Lily looked at her mother in confusion.

"It worked, you're okay." Lily exclaimed and Maleficent nodded causing her blonde curls to bounce.

"Well I don't know about okay but I'm alive if that's what you mean. Can I ask you something?" Maleficent asked and Lily smiled.

"Sure." Lily replied.

"Why was it so important for you to bring me out of whatever that was? Not to sound unappreciative but I'm trying to understand why you would fight so hard to save me when I couldn't even keep you safe from Snow White and Prince Charming? If I'd fought harder to protect you from being taken from me then I would have been there for you but I wasn't so why did you stay when it would have been easier to give up on me?" Maleficent asked and Lily frowned.

"Because you're my mother and what happened with Snow and Charming wasn't your fault. Because even after thirty years you never gave up on finding me which is why I wasn't going to give up on you. I lost out on thirty years with you and I wasn't going to lose anymore time with you, you are my mother and I love you so much. I just found you and I wasn't going lose you all over again. You tried to protect me and you couldn't but that is their fault, not yours so quit blaming yourself because I spent thirty years doing it for you and it stops today." Lily said firmly and Maleficent nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh baby I am so proud of you. From now on I'll always be there for you no matter what, I promise." Maleficent kissed her forehead before adding,"I love you Lily so much."

"I love you too Mom." Lily replied wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulders and Maleficent wrapped her arm around Lily's waist as they walked along the beach.

"Lily!" Cruella and Ursula called out from the docks and Lily looked up at the sound of her name.

Ursula watched as her niece and sister of sorts ran towards her and Cruella.

"Aunt Cruella, Aunt Ursula it worked. Mother is okay." Lily called in excitement and Ursula chuckled.

"We can see that dahling and what a beautiful sight she is." Cruella said and teased Mal at the same time.

"Beautiful my ass Cru! I think we both know I look like hell itself right now but I love you too and your sassy ass comments." Maleficent said with a laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

When the four of them got back to Regina's place Lily was tired and went to sleep while Maleficent watched over her protectively.

In the living room Regina was talking to Cruella and Ursula.

"So they're both okay?" Regina asked and the two women nodded before Ursula added,"They're both exhausted but yes they're going to be just fine."

"Glad to hear it. So listen, I was thinking and now that we're no longer searching for the author and Maleficent put Rumple under a sleeping curse it looks like things are going back to normal well as normal as it can be anyways. I was thinking with Rumple out cold that leaves his cabin and the sorcerer's mansion up for grabs. I thought if you wanted to, you could stay in town as long as you want. I was thinking about giving the cabin to Mal and Lily but if you want it then they can have the mansion, I figured you might like being near the water so I thought you'd want the cabin." Regina explained and Ursula gasped.

"Seriously?" Ursula asked and Regina nodded.

"Well I'd have to talk to my father but I'd love to live closer to you guys. I think the mansion might be more Mal's style though, that place is basically a smaller version of her castle back in the enchanted forest." Ursula said before they heard a scoff from upstairs.

"Please! My castle was ten thousand times the size of that place but it'll do I suppose." Maleficent called from upstairs making all three of them chuckle.

"Oh you heard that did you?" Ursula said with a laugh.

"Not that I need to tell you but I am half dragon in case you forgot, I hear extremely well." Maleficent reminded them.

"I remember last time I checked." Ursula replied shaking her head.

"Anyway I'm going home for a bit so I can talk to my father about moving back here but I'll be back as soon as I can. Thanks again Regina." Ursula said as she hugged Regina goodbye.

"Do you really have to go dahling? I could just use a mirror." Cruella suggested and Ursula snickered.

"I wish it were that simple but you don't know my father Cru. Don't worry, I'll be back before you can say fur coat." Ursula replied and Cruella smirked opening her mouth to say something but Ursula knew what she was up to.

"Don't even think about it Cru! I know exactly what you were going to say-" Ursula began but she wasn't fast enough.

"Fur coat!" Cruella said it anyways and Ursula sent her a playful glare while Regina watched with an extremely amused expression before she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you two are acting like children. Its hilarious." Regina choked out between laughs and Ursula stuck her tongue out making Regina laugh even harder.

"You are so bad!" Ursula said turning back to Cruella who smirked at the comment,"And proud of it dahling." she replied with a laugh.

Ursula just rolled her eyes with a smile,"I'll see you soon girls, love ya."

"We love you more." Cruella and Regina said at the same time.

"Uh huh, Bye Mal. See ya soon girl." Ursula said before walking out the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Over the next few days Cruella noticed she'd been feeling nauseated and Regina said she was moody. At first they thought maybe she was just coming down with something but then one day Regina came home from work to find Cruella eating a chocolate bar and drinking a can of Pepsi.

Regina started connecting the dots before she realized just what was going on with a gasp causing Cruella to look up from what she was doing.

"What is it dahling?" she asked in concern and Regina shook her head.

"I know why you've been feeling sick, why you've been so moody lately." Regina replied and Cruella looked at her curiously.

"Do tell dahling." Cruella said.

"You're pregnant." Regina said simply and Cruella just gawked at her.

"I'm what? But that's not possible we're..." Cruella trailed off in utter shock and disbelief.

"What? Both women? Yes, we are but I assure you my dear it is very possible." Regina said with a smirk.

"How? I've been with nobody but you if that's what you're suggesting." Cruella replied with narrowed eyes and Regina laughed.

"No, no that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying its magical. There's two ways a couple of the same sex can have a child together, one way is if one of us were to cast a spell to make it happen but neither of us has cast a spell recently which means that the only way you could be pregnant with my child is..." Regina trailed off and Cruella groaned.

"Spit it out dahling!" Cruella said impatiently.

"The only way you could be pregnant with our child is... true love." Regina said and Cruella was speechless.

"I... I don't know what to say. Being a step-mother to a thirteen year old is one thing but actually having to raise a child is another thing entirely. What if I'm a horrible mother? How will I know what it wants or when to feed it? I don't know anything about being a mother, I'm scared Regina." Cruella said all at once when she finally spoke.

Regina could see that Cruella was panicking and rushed to her side,"Hey, hey its okay. When I adopted Henry I didn't have a clue about any of that either but I learnt and you will too. You don't have to do it alone, I'll help you. It is _our_ child after all. I'll teach you, it'll be okay Cru. I promise." Regina whispered soothingly as she pulled Cruella into her lap.

"Maleficent is going to be an aunt now too and Henry's going to be a big brother. Ursula will be back in a couple days and then we can celebrate." Regina said excitedly.

Cruella reached for the bottle of gin on the coffee table and Regina smacked her hand,"No alcohol, it's bad for the baby." Regina scolded her and Cruella pouted.

"Not even a little glass?" Cruella pleaded and Regina glared at her.

"Absolutely not!" Regina said before she grabbed the bottle, walked into the kitchen and poured the gin down the sink then did the same with every bottle of alcohol in the house.

"No alcohol for the next nine to ten months, I mean it Cruella!" Regina said and Cruella knew just by the tone of her voice that she was dead serious.

"Ugh, fine but what will I drink then?" she asked.

"Coffee, milk, juice, soda pop, water. Anything but alcohol." Regina said and Cruella nodded.

"Fine." Cruella replied with a grimace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, if I did the queens of darkness would be redeemed and have their happy endings.**

**Basic summary: Cruella is distraught after Ursula goes back to the ocean feeling betrayed and thinking Ursula loved her. She begins to wonder if anything she does will ever make her happy and decides to back out of the plan for finding the author at the same time she begins to realize she's in love with Regina. EvilDarlings/DeVilQueen pairing.**

**Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews and support of my story, I might not say it that often but I want you guys and girls out there to know how much your reviews mean to me and motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately, I do tend to have a touch of writers block every now and then but your support and great reviews mean a great deal to me so thank you all so very much! Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: The chapters will probably be a little shorter from now on but I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ursula had moved back to Storybrooke and into the cabin, Maleficent and Lily had moved into the mansion while Henry was staying with Regina and Cruella again. When Regina told them all the news about the baby they were ecstatic, Henry was so excited to be a big brother and Lily was excited about having a cousin of sorts. Ursula and Maleficent were so happy for them and Ursula constantly teased Maleficent about being an aunt to which Maleficent simply stuck out her tongue in response.

When Cruella and Regina found out they were having a baby girl Ursula asked what they were going to name her and Cruella had suggested naming her after Regina's mother and Regina lost it, saying there was no way they were naming her Cora.

Eventually they decided to call her Katharina Oceana De vil and Ursula loved the name they'd picked while Henry thought it was a weird name and Maleficent thought it was too old fashioned but Cruella liked it because it was unique which is exactly what she was going for though she would have liked Mills as her last name but Regina had insisted on De vil.

Over the next few months Regina worked on turning her home-office into a nursery and commissioning Geppetto to make a beautiful crib while Cruella kept her promise and stayed sober for the Katharina's sake more than her own. Regina bought some books about what to expect when expecting for Cruella to read so she could learn about some of the things being a mother entailed.

Regina also bought a car-seat and a stroller as well as lots of baby clothes, bottles, baby formula and diapers. Ursula made a baby-mobile out of sea shells she'd found to hang over the crib and before long nine months had passed and it was time.

Cruella screamed in pain on the way to the hospital and looked at Maleficent,"How is it you're still sane after going through this wretched pain?" she screamed and Maleficent chuckled.

"I didn't give birth the same way you are dear, I laid a dragon egg which is far less painful by the looks and sounds of it." Maleficent said simply with a cocky smile.

"Not funny Mal, not funny at all!" Cruella hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh but it is funny. It really is." Maleficent laughed as Cruella screamed again.

"Piss off Mal!" Cruella snarled and Henry laughed.

"Ooh burn!" Henry said teasing Maleficent.

"I already have burned Henry." Maleficent retorted with a smirk.

After hours of screaming both in pain and in frustration Katharina was born and she was beautiful, she had Cruella's ice blue eyes and dark brown hair with pure white streaks through out the small patch of hair on her head. She had Regina's nose and Cruella's smile.

"She is beautiful Regina." Maleficent gushed at the sight of her niece of sorts and Regina nodded and looked at Cruella before she said,"Just like her mother."

"I am never doing that again." Cruella said exhausted beyond imagination.

Katharina looked up at Cruella and smiled before she grabbed hold of Cruella's hand and held it in her tiny arms.

"Don't look at me like that, child. I may be your mother but puppy dog eyes do not work on me." Cruella mumbled and Katharina just smiled up at her adorably.

"Oh for the sake of fur, you are too adorable for your own good. You know that, don't you Kat?" Cruella whispered tiredly without realizing what she'd called her and Maleficent snickered.

"Aww, you already have a nick name for her. How cute and you admitted that she's adorable, huh? What'ya know Cruella De vil is capable of motherly love after all." Maleficent teased and Cruella glared at her.

"Keep it up and I'll be making a coat out of dragon scales." Cruella retorted playfully.

Maleficent smiled but remained silent.

"Come on Henry, let's allow your sister and step-mother some time to rest." Maleficent told him after a few minutes.

Regina stood up to follow them but Maleficent shook her head,"Stay. They need you Gina, I can take care of Henry for tonight. I'll bring him back in the morning, besides I'm sure Lily could use some company I don't think she's used to living in a mansion and being spoiled rotten yet." Maleficent said quietly and Regina nodded before she blew Henry a kiss goodbye.

Three years later Regina and Cruella had gotten married, Henry had just turned sixteen while his sister turned three, Maleficent and Lily were arguing every now and then like a typical mother and daughter and Ursula would argue with Maleficent over who got to babysit when Regina and Cruella had plans. Ursula sang lullabies to Kat at bedtime and Henry loved to play with his little sister.

Things were back to normal in Storybrooke or at least as normal as small town filled with magic and fairy-tale characters could be anyways but everything was alright and safe for now.

**THE END!**


End file.
